Mibu Wolves
by jacassblack
Summary: [Sequel to Peacemaker Kurogane after the Ikeda Ya incident.] The Mibu Wolves have to face the wrath of Choushuu Clan and its new leader. And now that Tetsu has his Shinsengumi uniform, will he refrain from using his sword for killing?


"Here's your tea, sir," Tetsu rested the dish that contained three cups which were for Toshi, Okita, and the visitor, perhaps a messenger. 

"You may leave for the moment," Toshi smoked from his hand-rolled cigarette while Tetsu grunted as he walked to the door and closed it behind him. "So, as you were saying," Toshi turned to the messenger.

"Hai, there's a report, sensei," the messenger said.

"Ah, that's a cinch," Okita smiled his usual smile as he took a sip from his cup of tea. "Surely they'd want revenge after what we've done at Ikeda Ya."

"There were spotted enemies at the south of the capital. Also, there were reported hot spots and hideouts at Shimabara."

"Really, now we've made them angry. I wonder who their new leader is." Toshi smirked.  
--------------------------------------------------------

'Ha ha, and they think I didn't hear them talk.' Tetsu thought, his back pressed against a shoji and his eyes half-closed. 'Come to think of it, I wonder who their new leader is, too.'

Suddenly, the shoji behind him opened which made him fell over. Okita's head popped out of nowhere, a big smile flashed across his face.

"Ohayo, Tetsu," Okita greeted as he joined Tetsu. "You should be in the town today instead of doing your page works. It is your day off – it's everyone's day off."

Tetsu yawned. "I'm too lazy to go off today. I'd rather stay. Tell me, Okita-san, what's happening?"

Okita turned to look at Tetsu who was lying beside him, hands crossed above his head and eyes lazily gazing at the clouds. "What, I didn't catch that."

"You were there, Okita-san." Tetsu stayed still. "Tell me, what's going to happen?"

The smile on Okita's face gradually faded to a serious face. "You need not to be involved in this, Tetsu-kun."

"You're not leaving me behind, you, or Toshi, or anyone else."

"You have done enough for us, Tetsu-kun, you've done well enough."

Silence filled the air for the moment. It was peaceful and quiet since everyone except the three of them went to visit the town and some in Shimabara.

"I've already come this far, Okita-san. My hands.." Tetsu's voice trailed off as he felt Okita's warm hand cover his. "Okita…"

"Don't, Tetsu-kun," Okita smiled at him again and at this Tetsu realized his hands were shaking and Okita was only preventing it from doing so. "I know how you feel, and that's the same feeling I felt when I first slain a samurai at an early age of ten."

Tetsu's eyes widen as he rose to see a better view of Okita. "Please Tetsu, don't do the same mistake I made."

"I don't understand, Okita-san." Okita guided his hand to his heart.

"Listen to that, Tetsu-kun. Have you forgotten what you've said to Saya?"

"But…"

Okita coughed. He was attacked by his illness again.

"Okita-san," Tetsu rushed beside him to help but before he knew it, Toshi came out from the shoji and aided Okita.

"Quickly, Tetsu, get me some hot water!" Toshi shouted.  
-------------------------------------------------

Days passed and many messengers came in. Tetsu knew it was a big deal for the Shinsengumi but he remained silent after his little conversation with Okita. But he was restraining himself too much – he wanted to know what was really going on. Everyone was busy and most of the time, serious. Reinforcements were sent which meant that the population in the dojo has increased dramatically. Patrols were sent simultaneously over the districts for twenty-four hours. In fact, he hasn't spoken nor spotted any of the familiar faces around except for his older brother who won't spill a thing for him, and Hotaru, the newly hired cook but old face since she was crushing on Okita.

It was a windy night when he saw Shinpachi from the pack. He didn't waste his chance of knowing what was going on and grabbed the opportunity.

"Hey Clumsy," Tetsu called for Hotaru, but since he gave her a new nickname, "Clumsy", she approached, a large tray of miso soup in her hands. "Will you let me bring those to the warriors?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, umm… it's a bit cold outside," he said as he carefully took the tray from her still hands. "You don't want to get any colds or else you can't cook for Okita-san, right?"

Hotaru blushed. She was actually an easy girl. Any particular trick that toddlers won't bite would definitely work on her. "Right, I want to cook for Okita- sama."

"Arigato!" Tetsu said as he left the kitchen.  
-----------------------------------------


End file.
